Talk:SPARTAN-B312
Spartan III? From that statement alone, I'd say that the Lieutenant is going to be a Spartan-III joining a Spartan-II team. He/she definitely looks younger than the rest, and its been pretty much confirmed there really was never a second S-II Class, which leaves just the S-III's. So either its Tom or Lucy, or somebody else survived Pegasi Delta. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 09:37, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :That works quite well. One thing is that there must be a class 2 of the spartan IIs. Becuase we have numbers well over 150, the amount identified for the first class, --CiaoGamer 09:55, December 13, 2009 (UTC) i seriously doubt that,first the S-II only knew of the existence of the S-III only when they went to Onix, and second Carter-259 says to him that the "Lone Wolf" sutff ends, and if all of you read Ghosts of Onix you know that the S-II are known as the Lone Wolf and the S-III are the teamplayers (since they don't have any Energy Shields, they have to rely more on the other ones)--Fipas 09:57, December 13, 2009 (UTC) check the years in the books, someone on bnet forums (bad source i know) was saying that the SIII's would be too young, idfk, i lost my Ghosts of onyx book (also its spelt Onyx, like the mineral)(also WTF is going on with the numbers? >.>) Kippeth 13:01, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :the battle of reach would have taken place 7 years after the Pegasi incident. if Lone Wolf was indeed an S-III then it would have given him/her 7 years of time to perform missions, possibly alone. considering the relative size of the Spartan II and Spartan III "classes" then it would seem unlikely that they would have introduced a new, younger spartan who was trained separately into an older team. especially with the drastic differences between the S-II and S-III training/equipment/etc, and the fact that the S-III program was even more secret than the S-II program. this makes it quite possible that Lone Wolf is an S-III, whom ONI reported as dead after Pegasi but was outfitted with new armor and sent back out the door. It is also quite likely that S-II's were aware that an attack happened on Pegasi, even if they do not know that it was S-III's who did it. They might only be aware that Spartans conducted the raid. There are other possibilities of course - that Lone Wolf is an S-II and was present for Pegasi, although not as the primary assault element. Perhaps performing target recon or command and control. Or the simplest answer is that that there was another Pegasi incident. L33tn1nja 06:18, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I dought he's a Spartan-III, I dought any of them are Spartan-IIIs. From what I gathered from GOO it seemed like all the Spartan-IIIs were stationed on Onyx.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 17:10, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Official Presss Release confirms! http://gamerscoreblog.com/press/archive/2009/12/13/kz123.aspx. Also that quote in the trailer is very revealing and also confirms he's a S-III.--Asian Inferno 21:58, December 14, 2009 (UTC) It would be interesting if this Spartan was a S-III. Though why the Gray-Teamish armour? And why send this one Spartan III to Reach? It does kinda make sense just from the trailer, but at the same time not.EchostreamFanJosh :There's another Official Press Release that says he's a Spartan-II. Until Bungie says something let's just assume he's a Spartan-II.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 22:06, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Also wouldn't it be kind impossible for this to be Lucy or Tom? Both were on Onyx the whole time. Yes both survived Pegasi but maby there's more than one Pegasi system? Why would Lucy or Tom go to Reach, put on new armour, then they survive Reach, and then go back to Onyx all within a matter of months? I still think this is a member of Gray Team. Also this can't be Lucy. Lucy is only 13. Also Lucy is small for a Spartan. So I think the whole Lucy theory has been dubunked. EchostreamFanJosh Pegasi could be anything; maybe a planet with a conflict we haven't heard about before, maybe a ship, or maybe a snack of potato chips. When more information comes out we'll know what Jorge is refering to. His comment may mean the Lieutenant is one of those Spartan-IIIs, it may not, we'll see. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 19:36, 25 December 2009 (GMT) Our Main Character? Considering Bungie likes to give us strong, silent, stoic main characters, I think Mr. Lieutenant would probably be our guy. I mean, he shows up, riding in on his 'hog, all alone. He walks into the base, and is introduced to the team without speaking a word. Also, he's the lone wolf type of guy, similar to what the Rookie was. I think we have a winner. Arcdash 17:41, December 13, 2009 (UTC) What about his name? I think it's hinted he's Noble Six. So let's put that as his name, eh? :He was referred as the team's number six, but the Noble designation is something else, I think. When he's called the number 6, that's just because he's the 6th person of their team. I'm not sure if that's really anything official. On the other hand, he does have the rank of Lieutenant. Arcdash 20:45, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::He's like the rookie, a new recruit in the Team. As the H:R poster shows Noble Team minus this guy, he's as I said, the new recruit. And yes, I believe he is our main protagonist, compare the way he hops out of the warthog to the way MC did the cryotube in H:CE, then you'll know what I;m saying. 05:03, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Following cannon he would not be placed as Noble Six unless there were more than just the six of them. He would fall as Noble Five, or possibly Noble One unless Kat-320 outranks him. Speaking of, this makes for some interesting possibilities - there are two officers on a team, and who knows what Kat-320's rank is but it looks like she is the assistant team leader. L33tn1nja 05:54, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :To be technical, he wasn't exactly alone on the Warthog. Unless of course it was driving itself. Captain Baird Comm-Link'' '' 04:41, December 15, 2009 (UTC) mabey he's from gray team i mean they mentioned something about bieng missing in action, he bieng a lone wolf like gray team, plus the similar looking armor Pegasi From what Jorge said, and from this link in this very Wikia I have to say, that their is ONE and ONLY ONE candidate for the unknown LT. http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Pegasi_Delta This is Lucy B091. If you read up, it will say that in Pegasi, 300 Spartans fought and destroyed a Covvie refinery while only TWO of them survived. Tom B292, and Lucy B091. LUCY lost/chose not to speak after that incident. From what I've seen from the trailer, the image of Tom B292's armor, and the silent treatment we get from this "lone wolf", I'd have to say that this LT is in fact Lucy B091. What do you guys think? Isnt it possible to have multiple systems called "Pegasi"?--- Heretic Havana Can't be Lucy. Lucy is only 13 and has been on Onyx the whole time. And she's small, this Spartan is about the same size as all the others in the video. EchostreamFanJosh :If He/She is a Spartan-III then there not from Alpha or Beta Company.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 22:06, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Tom and Lucy are impossible, because they were both Petty Officer Second Class. I think it's a third survivor. - 3vil D3m0n 06:47, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :: Fools. It is Tom. He was promoted to lieutenant and ,like me, is badass. Wait, he's a S III, so its impossible. Oed706 01:04, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Gray Team This image speaks for itself. Discovered by me EchostreamFanJosh. :You should give yourself a medal.Plus, we already know that... :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:43, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :I'll be making a video where I carefully studied the trailer. Look at the youtube account "BloodyPooProductions" sometime tonight and it will be up. EchostreamFanJosh :: Actually I think the armor looks much more like a mix between the ODST Armor and the Mark V. The chest piece resembles the Mark Vs in numerous ways, the Helmet is near identical to that of an ODSTs, and the small ridges where the chin is is more like the Halo Wars/Baby Sitter Mark IV, Mark V, and Mark IV, unlike TCPs version. Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 02:45, December 16, 2009 (UTC) i agree it is probably a mk IV armor worn by grey team, my evidence: grey team are known as lone wolves, which was said by carter to forget the lone wolf stuff. the similar looking armor. plus, halsey said they were too far away to get the armor , but that dosent mean they couldnt have come at a later date and not recieved the armor because they were rushed into battle. I thought the same thing about he ODST like helmet but then I remembered that I commented about how the Gray Team guy has a ODST like helmet. Now this doesn't mean that the guy in the Reach trailer and the guy on the book cover are the same member of Gray Team (note no knife.) But ya this is the best evidence. I just wonder, where is the rest of Gray Team? Also rememeber that Carter said "I've read your file, even the parts ONI didn't want me to read." Remember that Gray Team were pretty much Spartans working for ONI. EchostreamFanJosh I have got to say that this has to be grey team, or at lest grey team design because I mean look at the Cole Protocol cover and then the lieutenant and then compare the mark 5 armour elements with that armour and it looks like they all have been put together. Is it possible that this Lieutenant could be some Spartan that was separated from the rest. I mean ONI kidnapped Kurt for a special purpose, maybe this guy is to. Maybe he is like a separate entity of the Spartan team, not unlike the Grey team. Sent off to do missions alone or aid in particular ways that someone with a 'special skill set' could do on his own while other Spartans where off fighting of causing diversions, etc. However I would say that this has to be grey team just to give it a bit more canon then springing a mythical 'lone wolf' Spartan out of thin air that was known among the Spartans yet we never heard about. What I would say is that I would mostly agree with what Sith Venator says above however --Silver 117 11:50, December 17, 2009 (UTC) 1:17 Significance I have recently thought of a piece of reasoning as to why he is a Spartan-III that survived Pegasi, Bungie wants us to take special notice of the "Surviving Pegasi" Line because of its timing, right at 1:17, bungie always puts important stuff at the 1:17 mark because of John, If its there I think it should be considered serious evidence and that due to the obvious and blatant placing of the quote, we should take to obvious and blatant answer, a new survivor of Pegasi Delta. PS, I posted this last night but it was edited out by CommanderTony, If it is to be edited out again can someone give me a reason for it? --CiaoGamer 23:18, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :None of them are SPARTAN-IIIs, it appears that "Pegasi" does not refer to Pegasi Delta. There were no other survivors of Delta. And don't say that they kidnapped him, as a SPARTAN-III away from the pack is a liability and a potential threat to the secret behind its conception, that not only were hundreds of children sent to their deaths, but that they were trained because the invincible SPARTAN-IIs were being wiped out.-- Forerun ' 15:27, December 16, 2009 (UTC) My Overall Opinion The whole Spartan III ideas I have heard here I would say where unlikely even though their is a reference to the Pegasi Delta and that the commander says that "Spartan's don't die George.. they're just missing in action," now that is a reference to Pegasi Delta defiantly, as it hints to how the 298 dead Spartan III's are MIA but some more may have survived than Tom and Lucy. However linking the Lieutenant Spartan to Spartan mk3's... I just don't think would happen as it disrupts canon to much although I wouldn't say it was impossible. Although the Commander tells the Lieutenant to forget the "Lone Wolf" stuff, so possibly those Spartan's could be 3's and the Spartan a S2. The possibility of him being a Spartan mk2 Class 2 along with the other Noble Spartans would explain why those Spartan's are down on the ground already and the Lieutenant is driving to the others. These Spartan's may have still training on Reach when the attack of the Covenant commenced. Although it is stated that a Class 2 of Spartan II's never occurred Halsey could have funded them in secret or they where just made more secretly than the first. Having a class II makes it very much easier to tell a new story and is a likely avenue for the story to take. The other (and the one I think is the most likely) is that this Spartan is in fact a Grey Team Spartan. One of the three of that team. If a armour comparison is done of the armour on the front of Cole Protocol and the new Lieutenant their is a clear similarity and the differences could be explained by a step from Mk4 to Mk5 armour variants. The Quote of "forget than Lone wolf stuff," could well be a reference to the history of the Grey Team Spartans as they did covert ops for ONI alone as a team and acted adjacently from the conventional means of combat for Spartans. My thoughts are that the Lieutenant is Grey Team Spartan that was on Reach at the time between ops and was called up to fight. He/She was ordered to join his fellow Spartans and fight as a team. The Spartan team could well be whatever but I would say they where Spartan 2's first or second class. I would say the the first was more likily and they had just dropped in or had been assigned orders from their leader at the time they where commanded by Fred and had split up when they had received the Lieutenant as reinforcement/or for whatever reason. --Silver 117 01:38, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :One gap in your theory that comes to mind is that the Lone Wolf is a Lieutenant. All of Gray team were petty officers, and it is unlikely that they would just give them a commission to lieutenant. The S-2 are known not to use commissioned ranks, their commander the master chief petty officer holding the highest of their ranks. Although there is no canon to confirm that the S-3 use officer ranks, unlike the spartan-2s, there is no canon that rules this possibility out. --CiaoGamer 02:04, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Im no expert in the military but I think a Spartan could go to Officer School and easily become a LT, same for our Commander.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 02:51, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :The thing is that Spartans weren't trained to be officers, they were trained to be soldiers. They have different skill sets. And it isn't as easy as going to officer school, you have to be accepted and have to spend a while learning those skills. Also wasn't gray team to far out to be recalled for reach? --CiaoGamer 03:20, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Correct, but im pretty sure to become a LT or Commander you ''have to go to Officer School.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 03:24, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Not neccessarily. Kurt-051 was made a Lieutenant, then a Lieutenant Commander, by Ackerson - admittedly he was circumventing a lot of military protocol, as he is wont to do, but he still did it. Even Fred was made a lieutenant, as a battle commision from Kurt. So there are a number of ways for it to happen. :::I'm more surprised that so few people are actually going "OMG Mastur Cheef must be teh highest rank as leader, canon is f'ed up nao." Just to nip that in the bud, the position of Master Chief has advantages to it that a commissioned officer does not - not exactly sure what they would be, you'd have to ask someone who's an expert on military and naval ranks, but I just thought I'd throw that out there. It doesn't matter - John still holds the highest position in the Spartan-II division, though not pay-grade. As always, if I have said anything wrong, please feel free to correct me. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 06:35, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::Master chief is the commanding officer or the spartans, he also has the highest recorded rank. It is almost certain that Master Chief Petty Officer is the highest rank as it is possessed by their commander. He is a enlisted soldier, if he was commissioned he would have an officer rank. The main difference between a officer and an enlisted is that the enlisted do the fighting, the officers do the thinking and commanding. The chief is a Non-Commissioned Officer. He fights and leads. The odds of them making a second class and having a new team leader multiple grades higher is remote. Odds are that he is a spartan-III because we don't know what their highest rank is. We have only heard of team leaders not a leader for the entire S-3 group as the chief is to the S-2. For all we know there are multiple officer grade S-3. As for Kurt and Fred. Kurt was promoted after he was taken away from the S-2, he was technically no longer a spartan, Ackerson promoted him so that all of the drill sergeants didn't outrank him. As for Fred he received a field commission from Kurt. Being made an officer by an officer in the field. Not standard spartan procedure. --CiaoGamer 03:39, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ---- --CiaoGamer 03:39, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Earlier version of ODST? Could the helmet of this unknown character be a more earlier variant of the ODST Battle Armor? The shape of the VISR looks similar to the VISR on the current armor. Same with the color, I know that color doesn't support anything, but I've noticed that most ODST armor variants are based off of the colors black and gray, and so does this armor. It may be some other armor variant, but I'm just expressing my opinion. --Tyrone111 :Note that there is a difference between VISR and a'' visor. Its a similar acronym, but the two concepts are different. :The helmet, the actual metal frame, is a Mark V helmet. The visor, though, has obviously been modified - you can see, around the edge, where it would normally extend to look like the original as been overlaid with black trim to look like an ODST or CQB-style visor. In terms of canon, though, the ODST's ''did get much of their armour technology from the MJOLNIR project - so there may well be something to your theory. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 06:39, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::You do have a point there. --Tyrone111 :It's not an ODST helmet. I'm truly shocked. The armor the Lieutenant is wearing is most definitely Mjolnir Mk. IV. Look at the cover to "The Cole Protocol", and you'll see what I mean. This is Bungie's version of the Mk. IV armor.Toa Freak 08:44, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Spartan 3? Where does everyone get this whole "This Spartan is a Spartan III" information? From what I've gathered, that was a typo by Bungie and is now "Spartan II". Or is MY information un-updated? :There is more than the press release be it a typo or not. There is the blatant mentioning of survival of Pegasi, likely the battle of pegasi delta, which was exclusively spartan III. Not to mention number contradictions of the Spartan II and so forth. So its either S-III, S-II Class 2 or a breach of/new canon. --CiaoGamer 20:53, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::It wasn't a typo. --TDSpiral94 00:39, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Is our silent Lt Male or Female? In the whole of the Halo story, not once have we had a chance to play as a woman, Its allways these male spartans or male odsts. I'm not counting the female voice option in multiplayer or Dare in firefight. And I'm not counting the Theory that the 2nd player on Halo:CE is Linda. I'm hoping that we get to play as a female spartan.-- 13:30, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :If I'm analysing this correctly (based on the Lieutenant's body language and movement), it would be a male.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:33, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::That, or one beafed up woman. I would have no problems with it being a woman since with the exception of metroid prime and dare in Firefight, I can't think of any games that let you play as a woman.T-rex-king 16:06, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Uh... the Beyond Good and Evil and Lara Croft are pretty popular for having players playing as females. >.> - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:18, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::Forgot about Lara, but since I've never even heard of BGE, I'll stick by my arguement. Besides, there's already female Spartans, so would there be an issue?T-rex-king 16:52, December 17, 2009 (UTC) He isn't a spartan-II Microsoft confirmed it wasn't a typo, you play as a spartan-III, so it has to be changed on his page. here is the proof http://news.teamxbox.com/xbox/21746/Microsoft-Confirms-Spartan-IIIs-in-Halo-Reach/ :This implies that the team may composed more than one SPARTAN-III. Why? ''*Points at the use of Plural '''SPARTAN-IIIs*''. Jumping the shark, are we Microsoft...外国人(7alk) 04:01, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Note that the use of the plural form was by the writer of the article, not by Microsoft. The press release would still only refer to the playable character - the rest, I'm not so sure about. They may well be - personally, I "dought" it as so many people seem intent on saying, but until we get any more information in any form, I'm not discounting the possibility.-- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 09:46, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::I've been saying that all along, people don't put typos in press releases, especially microsoft, that release would have been proof read a dozen times. But yeah odds are that noble team are the last 5 remaining headhunters and the Lt is a as of yet unknown survivor of Pegasi Delta, given his skills and him not being requisitioned by Kurt, he was an ideal choice to be switched over to the head hunters. My theory anyway, I aint been wrong yet...--CiaoGamer 09:38, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::So let me get this straight, you want to trust the word of a PR company? Specifically the Microsoft PR departmant? If I had a dollar for everytime the MS PRD dept. lied or got something wrong in a release, I'd be rich. Until we hear directly from BUNGIE's people on the history of the Spartans involved let's table the discussion because this is getting tired and it's really pointless. Everyone's got a different opinion, so if everyone shuts up about it we can all live without fighting over something that is relatively inanane. Things we should be talking about like gameplay, graphics, interface, how cool the damn trailer "looks" all seem to have taken a back seat to whether or not this guy is a II or a III. WHO CARES!!! Is it goign to affect whether or not you buy the game? NO. Drop the topic until at least verified info comes out of Bungie. NOT MICROSOFT!! --Spamhammer "I reject your reality and substitute my own." 13:08, December 18, 2009 (UTC) "Until we hear directly from BUNGIE"? "I didn't think anyone survived Pegasi, sir". The only thing Pegasi points towards in the Halo universe is Operation Torpedo. Why would bungie put out a huge hint towards a Spartan III, and how could this coincide with a "lie" from the MS PR? If we are going to take everything told to us as lies and put the exact opposite on the articles, is there any point to anything? Admins, do your job. At least don't state "Spartan-II" with a straight face when all evidence points to it not being true.Mutoid Chief 15:16, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Don't forget that Halo is a Microsoft IP not Bungie's anymore and they have every right to get updates and correct information regarding the development of the game. Especially through 343 Industries which is also owned by Microsoft. --Asian Inferno 20:26, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Some how, that still doesn't make me comfortable. Look at all the innacuracies in Legends.T-rex-king 12:18, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Microsoft may "own" the Halo franchise, but they aren't running it. They farm it out to other companies and sit back and count their money. Which is why there is so little continuity between franchises. The people making Reach are still BUNGIE. So as Microsoft goes through their traditional rigmarole of covering their asses, I'm gonna do what I said above and DROP THE TOPIC until at the very least the beta comes out. Because Frankly, this is a pointless discussion that isn't going anywhere. As for the Pegasi thing, again let me state 2 points then I'm quitting 1) The Pegasi system is a big place, most star systems are. To say that obviously Pegasi is a reference to Operation: TORPEDO is like saying that anytime someone refers to Europe they're talking about Berlin. 2) Ghosts of Onyx makes reference to several previous failed operations at Pegasi Delta. Who's to say one of those wasn't a Spartan II mission. But it's a stupid discussion anyway. I'm not saying it isn't an S-III either by the way, I'm just saying that it's irrelevant to the Game itself and whether or not it's going to be a good game. --Spamhammer "I reject your reality and substitute my own." 18:28, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Could it at least be changed to reflect him as just a member of the Spartan program, rather than a Spartan-II? If you don't except the evidence for him being a III then at the very least acknowledge that it is unknown if he is a II or a III. A page with possible misinformation annoys me. Metalingus627 20:41, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I'll believe it when I hear it from Bungie, as in when the game comes out, not Microcrap. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 19:30, 25 December 2009 (GMT) Someone add the Spartan-II Noble team template Unfortunately, the page is locked for simple users. The article lacks the Spartan-II Noble team template.--Odysseas-Spartan 19:15, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Done.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:18, December 19, 2009 (UTC) It's John... He came back in time by "luck", and was rescued by ONI near Reach... given a cover (LT)(Pegasi), and sent to save his younger self from being captured or killed before he gets to the Pillar of Autumn... by the Covenant who came back in time after their defeat at the Ark, to stop John from destroying the first Halo. The planet at the end of H3 is Reach. Or what I just stated is total crap... but I am willing to put money on the storyline of Reach revolving around getting John-117 on the Pillar of Autumn, and ensuring that it makes that fabled blind jump into slip space. What say you? Ross-073 it' can't be reach for many reason's 1.the sun's are different and the object is obviously forerunner. 2.reach wasn't fully glassed so the entirety of the forerunners ruins under reach wouldn't be seen from space. 3. there is still a minor covenant fleet orbiting reach. 4.it wouldn't take years for the UNSC to pick up a beacon from reach seeing how it's only 10.5 light years from earth. 5.reach doesn't have a nebula around it. 6. cortana would've stated they were near reach instead of implying she doesn't know there location. 7. the covenant ships around reach would'ev fired on the ship. the only way your theory would hold up is if you could counter and prove everyone of my statements false and if you can't than this is de-bunked. Grey101 The suns are different... have you been there yourself or are you just looking at pictures? Maybe you are seeing glassed parts of the planet... they glasses it because they unleashed the flood in a last ditch to kill John. The ship was split in two... and had little to no power, it would appear as just a large chunk of wreckage. It didn't take years... John, and the wreckage went through a slip space anomaly shortly after he entered the cryo tube, like a matter of days. Plus he came from the future which made his distress signal that much more interesting to ONI. Also it is unlikely that the Covenant would fire on "wreckage." A nebula? Has that been confirmed? Probably not. And, I'm sure a slip space anomaly would confuse even Cortana. Plus she is a computer program not a bionic... thus you could say that the explosions during the end of H3 damaged her sensors(she was using a wrecked ship), and due to that fact you could say that it was she who contributed to John being lost. Also the "nebula" seen at the end of H3 was a visual manifestation of the slip space anomaly that John travels through in the future... so in the past there would not be such a "nebula" out side of Reach. Thus the planet seen at the end of H3 is Reach. Thanks for playing. Not to be a pain but this little "Theory War" Should go into ether the talk page for John-117 or Legendary Planet, as you can see this page is about a character unrelating to any of this. --Yugiohtipman34 08:42, December 20, 2009 (UTC) uhh yeah it is because John-117 is the unidentified LT. Read the entire post next time... thanks mmmmk Ross-073 08:48, December 20, 2009 (UTC) That is only YOUR speculation, and if you did not notice your speculation is the WORST i have heard so far. Better yet, why dont you just to over to the Halo Fanon wikia, they will most likely belive this and you can think what ever you want. i am not trying to be mean, i am just telling you that your the only one that thinks this and your better off going to the Halo Fanon wikia. --Yugiohtipman34 08:58, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::John was a Master Chief Petty Officer, not a Lieutenant. MidnightRambler Talk to the Rambler! 19:17, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Also, I believe John had green armor and I think he was in space or something like that during Reach.T-rex-king 19:37, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Spelling Error There is a spelling mistake in the Class section the template where unknown is spelt "unknowbn" but this article is locked so could somebody fix it please? The pie 20:00, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, sorry, that was me. My bad. Fixed nao. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 01:25, December 22, 2009 (UTC)